Patent literature 1: JP 2013-218391A
Patent literature 1 discloses a gesture input apparatus for a vehicle that detects a gesture of a finger of an operator who rides on a vehicle and outputs a command according to the detected gesture. Specifically, the gesture input apparatus for a vehicle recognizes and outputs various commands, according to a movement of a finger captured by a camera, for operating onboard devices such as a navigation device.
The inventors of the present disclosure have found the following. It may be difficult to distinguish between a movement (a gesture) of a finger performed by an input purpose to an input device and another movement of the finger other than the input purpose. Therefore, another movement of the finger may be recognized as the gesture when an operator moves his/her finger irrespective of the input purpose. A command against an intention of the operator may be output.